Remember When?
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: Kendra was really really annoyed. With one man, and no his name was not Rip. Carter.


**So slightly off in which Carter comes back alive somewhere in the middle of S1. Sorry for any spelling errors. My beta reader is all whacked up.**

Kendra was really really annoyed. With one man, and no his name was not Rip.  
Carter.  
Kendra shook her head. Ever since he had been reincarnated in the  
2020s and Kendra helped him regain his memories he had been annoying  
her like a mosquito about Ray. Trying to make her move on to him.  
So not happening.  
He wasn't doing anything so pointedly obvious like sabotaging their  
dates, oh no he was much to sophisticated for that. He just stood  
there with snarky comments on all things they had done together and  
Ray's ability with technology. Ray was trying to take the high road  
and not let it bother him, but Kendra noticed the way his eyebrows  
bristled every time Carter mentioned something about "that little  
place with went together in Rome" or "how you smiled at my marriage  
gift to you in Istanbul" Plus every time he mentioned something a rush  
of feelings would come to Kendra, feelings of safety, love and passion  
and she would find herself staring longingly to his lips, wishing to  
feel their softness against her own.  
Until she came to her senses that is. Just because 208 versions of  
herself fell in love with Carter didn't mean 209 had to too. She was  
not going to do anything because of some star crossed destiny. Ray was  
her future, Carter was her past.  
-

The group was getting ready to set off to Japan, and she and Ray were  
set to pretend to be married couple once again.  
Carter had complained about it, how he had more experienced being  
married than any of them.  
Rip refused as he needed a wing guy to watch from the air, and two  
males together in Japan would not be well accepted.  
"Too bad, I was hoping to see you spar with a samurai again" He smirked at her  
Kendra felt the world shift to feudal Japan at a small meditation  
garden where she and Carter were fighting against a honored samurai, a  
duel that began after the samurai tried to get her to "behave like a  
lady"  
Carter had punched the guy in the throat and she got him in where it  
hurts. A warm feeling spread through her, it was wonderful to be with  
a guy who not only defended her but fought right beside her. It made  
her feel safe, like someone cared to be with her.  
"We make a great team." She smiled at him  
"Ready to go" Ray linked his arm between hers, reminding her where she  
actually was and felt a red flush creep up her neck, praying that Ray  
had not heard the samurai comment. He was a really sweet guy and it  
wasn't fair to compare them.  
"Yes, WE make a great team" Kendra smiled at the scientist and looked  
back at Carter. His smirk disappeared  
-

Paris, France 1974  
They went to Paris to track down Vandel Savage's attempt to infiltrate  
the Parisian UN meeting.  
The group was situated at the sidewalk cafe, waiting for Sara and  
Snart's signal to go to the embassy  
A man with an accordion began playing and Kendra could faintly  
remember the tune. Beauty and the Beast.  
She didn't understand why it seemed so familiar. She hardly watched  
Disney when she was younger, she preferred action to Disney's cheesy  
endings plus her feminist mother despised those princesses. Most of  
the Disney movies she did watch involved animals like the Rescuers, or  
Lady and the Tramp or Aristocats.  
"Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly" Kendra sang  
under her breath  
"Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared  
neither one prepared Beaty and the Beast. Remember our dance to this  
song. It was like after the movie came out" Carter smiled at her  
Kendra mind went back to her. Her hair in a small bun, and was wearing  
a gorgeous dark real evening gown and matching heels. He in a tux,  
smelling like pine and aftershave. The view of the Eiffel Tower in the  
dark, glowed as they danced by the river.  
"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as  
sure. As the sun will rise" His deep, musical baritone surprised her  
every time he sang. She had insisted to dancing to the song because it  
reminded her that no matter how many times they were reincarnated,  
they needed up together. Just as it should be. Just as certain as the  
sun. It was a fact of life.  
"Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song. Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun Rising in the east" He  
twirled her and Kendra smiled giddily, she didn't know how he had even  
managed to play the song in Paris and in English but he did. For her.  
"Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast"  
Kendra took her head off his broad chest looked up at him. His eyes  
gazing at her like there was no one else in the world.  
"So who's Beauty and who's the beast" A gruff voice asked  
Kendra slowly turned her head to see Mick. She looked around. She was  
in street clothes, they were at a sidewalk cafe, holding on to  
Carter's arms in perfect waltz position, faces inches from each other  
and Carter was staring at her expectantly. Ray frowning. Jax, Stein,  
and Rip staring quizzically.  
Did she just?

Kendra pushed Carter away and grabbed Ray's hands, "Come on Ray, dance  
with me. Jax you're next!"  
-

The ultimatum came one Saturday. For once the group was relaxing and talking.  
Then Ray came in excitedly, he sat at the table with  
"Hey Kendra, I found this nice sushi place at the Upper East side we  
could go to. Then I rented a hotel suite we can stay for the weekend.  
You know if nothing happens during the time."  
"Hotel suite, niiice rich boy" Sara smiled  
"Just the two of you" Carter asked, looking up from his magazine on  
the love seat.  
"Well yes." Ray grinded his teeth "In case you're sick head is  
wondering. She hasn't mistaken my name with yours. Seems like your  
little dance in Paris was one sided." Kendra patted Ray's shoulder  
soothingly. She had spend the weekend talking to him, convincing him  
that they were in the past.  
"Oh woah man I don't want anything to intrude your relationship"  
Carter held up his hands mockingly "But I was just wondering...you  
know just for advice. Is it the Carlton because last time we went  
there Kendra couldn't "get in the mood" because they didn't turn off  
their coolers. But that was 1930 so I'm not sure if it's quite the  
same"  
Kendra froze. He was not, he could not...  
"Oh and make sure to wear red. Red makes her go crazy. Not a red suit,  
but you know red briefs would be good."  
Mick didn't even hide his snickering. Ray looked surprised and  
slightly perturbed by Carter's sudden helpfulness. Sara, Leonard and  
Stein were muffling their laughter, Jax was too busy with headphones  
to care and Rip rolled his eyes, ignoring them.  
"And make sure to know pressure points...Remember when I used to  
massage your wings and back beforehand." Carter cocked his head toward  
her  
Kendra felt the memories coming back, his strong, warm hands easing  
her back with oil and stroking her feathers, feeling his abs pressed  
against her.  
Kendra started violently coughing in an effort not to moan out loud  
"Kendra are you okay?" Ray asked  
"Oh, interesting fact. She gets turned on if you rip her clothes off  
with only your teeth. Ray," Carter clicked his tongue, "Take notes"  
Kendra grabbed a couch pillow and coughed into, biting it and gasping.  
"I will not moan, I will not moan" she told herself  
"Turned on by ripping off clothes like a dog. That's a new one."  
Leonard dead panned.  
"I want to try!" Mick cried, excitedly

"Carter get in the hall now!" Kendra growled after her coughing fit  
and grabbed him by the collar, slamming the door  
"Since you like this memory lane thing so much remember when I was an  
independent woman that's makes her own choices, and doesn't not take  
about YOUR turn ons in public!" Kendra cried, slamming the door  
"IT'S OKAY BIRDIE! I THINK IT'S PRETTY HOT TOO!" Mick called from the  
other side of the door  
"FEEL FREE TO TALK ABOUT CARTER'S" Sara added  
"Great, now I have something in common with Mick." Kendra grumbled  
"Chay-era" Carter started  
"No, no Chay-era, no Leyla or René or whatever name I was. That's  
done. That was years ago. Move on. I have told you time and time again  
that I'm with Ray now. I'm going to see things through with Ray, and  
I'm sorry but you are not apart of that. There's no love triangle or  
competition, I'm dating Ray and none of our adventures or  
anniversaries matter. I'm living in the present Carter. Time you  
start."  
-

After that discussion, Carter stopped his remarks. He remained civil  
to them, he didn't bother Ray anymore or talked to them besides in the  
contex of a mission. He seemed to prefer hanging out with Stein now,  
talking about artifacts and the evolution of science or with Sara and  
Mick, sparring.  
Not that Kendra minded. She was free to spend time with Ray, and not  
worry about any memories come flooding back thanks to his stupid  
little remarks.  
Though some came without him.  
One night she woke up to a chilly dawn and she padded toward the  
kitchen to have some tea. It had been something she'd done in her past  
lives, she felt. It was all automatic and she didn't even have to  
think.  
She turned on the light and was surprised to see Carter in the living  
room, watching tv. Kendra chose to ignore him and move on with her  
tea.  
But she felt something off. She usually put a secret ingredient to  
make it better but she couldn't remover what.  
"Um Carter" she called out hesitantly. Carter's head jolted up. "What"  
he muttered groggily  
"I..I can't remover what I use to put in my tea. Like I don't know  
when I well we were in a small apartment I think in Russia."  
"Moscow, 1918. It was cayenne pepper. It made it "pop"" Carter air  
quoted and settled back to sleep, without looking at her.  
Kendra found the cayenne pepper, sliced it and sat at the table. She  
looked back at Carter and felt herself pulled to sit next to him. No  
matter that she was with Ray, she still deeply cared for him. In a  
total platonic way she reasoned.  
"Hey" she whispered, nudging him  
"What" he rubbed his eyes  
"Thanks for respecting my space." She mumbled  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for getting in it in the first place. I..I don't let  
go of things to easily" Carter rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly  
"I can tell" Kendra replied  
"But I'll but out if that's what you want. I mean I should have  
followed what I said before. You are worth the wait...Just let  
me say one thing"  
Kendra tensed up, waiting for some big romantic kiss, or a reminder of  
those memorable hot nights spent together  
"I miss you. I miss talking with you like this at night. You always  
listened to me."  
"I'll still listen" Kendra said

"Yes, but but it won't be..." He seemed to try to grasp the words with  
his hands "Like all those other times, loving each other  
unconditionally, not judging. As my wife. I've taken you for granted,  
but I don't like the thought of not spending a century without you"  
Kendra sighed, she wanted so much to comfort him in some way "Carter,  
I love you. But not now. Who knows maybe I will in a few moths from  
now. But I might not. Carter we've spent so many years together even  
if we don't get together in this one. At least we met."  
"Thank the Lord" Carter smiled  
"And I'll probably be yours next lifetime. I don't think that many  
Ray's populate the Earth" Kendra laughed  
"That...would be interesting" Carter said slowly  
"But I'll listen if you want me to. How about this, every morning just  
like this we talk." Carter's face lit up "From a distance of 10 feet.  
No getting your hopes up." Kendra warned  
"Deal." He leaned in, and Kendra braced for the kiss. The kiss that  
always came after these talks, that slowed at first but they ended up  
melting into each other's arms.  
Kendra waited for it but it never came, she opened her eyes to feel  
his arms hugging her. Then he left for his room, patting her back  
It's not like she wanted that kiss, she was just nostalgic. She just  
remembered how it felt when they were married.  
When she loved him.  
-

 _Remember when we kissed?  
Well I want to do that again. _


End file.
